


embrace me

by Xorxos Brook (cdra)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/Xorxos%20Brook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hands that are making him gasp and shudder aren’t Gilbert’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	embrace me

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucked up. These three are fucked up. What the fuck.

Gilbert is holding him.  Gilbert’s hands are holding the rope binding his wrists and he’s leaning into his brother’s body and with that he’s so happy he can hardly stand it--he can be this close to his precious brother, let him do as he pleases with this fragile and worthless body of his.  He loves Gilbert, more than he can possibly say; he is his entire world.

But the hands that are making him gasp and shudder aren’t Gilbert’s.  They’re little and feminine, not big and strong like his brother’s have become; he could almost mistake them for a woman’s, which is just another reason he hates to be touched by them.  They’re skilled, awfully so, as they play down his naked torso and situate on his bony hips; Vincent tries to focus on his brother’s breaths falling into his hair, but he can’t help that he’s breathing so uneasily because of someone else.

He can’t help but look down in sudden shock as something warm wraps around him and he realizes that it’s the Hatter’s mouth--how awful, for him to be moaning for such a thing.  But Gilbert chuckles and he averts his gaze, remembering whose hands are cradling him, whose strong back he’s supported against.

“This side of you is really cute,” his brother mutters, leaning inward as long fingers take his chin and turn them face to face.  He squirms, but pale fingers are holding his hips firm; his breaths are ragged, but his thoughts are all twisted together and conflicted--he’s loathe to express pleasure for to the person between his legs, but he can’t contain himself for the person holding his face so gently.

He’d like to have made it a passionate kiss, to do something to show Gilbert how happy he is, but Vincent can only gasp lightly as his brother’s lips so sweetly and briefly brush his own.  His hips tense against his will and he moans Gilbert’s name, but Vincent knows that he’s not the one responsible--not directly--but oh, how he wants to pretend that he is.

It seems wrong, somehow, that that tongue would be so skilled, that that man would be so obediently tending to his arousal, but he reminds himself that Gilbert is smiling (except it’s not right, he shouldn’t be like this, that sweet and gentle smile is so wrong here) and so he doesn’t have any right to be upset (except he is, he’s on the verge of tears and he doesn’t quite understand why).  “Hey, don’t cry, Vince… I mean, just look at yourself.”

He realizes that he’s losing his composure completely, gasping and moaning and his hips are shaking; Gilbert just nuzzles into the crown of his head again (that should be so comforting, but it makes him want to cry even more) and pulls his chin down, making him face what’s happening to his body.  As if he knows that their attention is on him, the Hatter’s red eye tilts up toward them; it holds only a glazed-over curiosity, and a chill hits Vincent’s spine--he’s seen that eye before, in the mirror, during his darkest moments.

The raven smiles, releasing his brother’s chin and letting his hands spread over his fragile torso; Vincent stares for a moment before suddenly glancing away, panting all the harder as Break returns his full attention to the task he’s been given.  Gilbert seems pleased with his handiwork, his fingers sliding gently down the blond’s chest to make him squirm all the more.  “Relax--it’s okay to enjoy yourself.”  He wants to believe that, but he’s assailed by uneasy feelings even as he tries to just focus on how  _ Gil’s _ touching him and  _ Gil’s _ holding him and even if a detestable  _ someone else _ is pleasuring him  _ Gil _ wants him to--

He moans his brother’s name again, the word he’s trying so hard to cling to, as Gilbert nips his earlobe and somehow the ropes on his wrists shift a bit and it burns, a reminder that he’s  _ trapped  _ like this; even if he did beg for it to stop (he couldn’t do that, this is what  _ Gilbert wants _ ) then he couldn’t possibly be free of it.  Knowing that, wouldn’t it be easier to give up?

(he wants to give up; he wants to just let his brother have him any way he’s wanted, because that’s what it means to be  _ loved  _ and really he can’t think of anything he’s more  _ afraid of _ yet  _ needs _ more than to be  _ loved _ .)

With a loud cry he finishes, hips jerking upward as his body tenses; Gilbert is still supporting him as he slumps down, drawing shaky breaths against his brother’s broad form.  Break lifts his head and wipes his lips absent-mindedly, but Vincent doesn’t look at him, staring into the space at his side as he tries to recover his breathing and his ability to think.  The Hatter trails kisses up his side (that’s strange, so strange, it feels a bit gross and yet he’s glad for it), stealing one of his brother’s hands (their fingers are interlocking--those hands don’t fit together at all, he can’t stand it) as he settles for sucking at Vincent’s collarbone.

The raven chuckles, placing a soft kiss to the blond’s cheek.  “I love you,” he whispers and Vincent could almost cry from just hearing those words.

He can’t help but respond immediately with “I love you, too,” even though his voice is so oddly weak and confused, but the light sigh that Gilbert gives is proof that that’s enough.

“I want to protect you, like I always have--so you’re going to be mine, all of you.”

He can’t tell whether he’s crying of joy or not--but it doesn’t matter.


End file.
